Crenando
is the keeper of the Triforce of Power and can't seem to die, except against the Master Sword. So how does he get defeated in Smash? Hax. He is also the weirdest idea for a clone in Melee and Brawl, due to this, people like to call him FalconDorf since he is a clone of Captain Falcon.. But because he was the cloniest clone, people wanted his moveset to change. And that happened. He has an outrageously y alternate form known as Manondorf. His relationship with GanonYanon is unknown. Why Is He A Clone? Because he was a last-minute addition for no real good reason to Melee, and because bias. gets slightly decloned with each subsequent game, but people still complain because his moveset doesn't use swords or magic (except for one custom move) and is still heavily derived from Falcon. Oddly enough, his Falcondorf moveset does have quite the fanbase; he's the King of Disrespect, after all, and some people love him for his flashy and extravagant punishes. Cue MLG montages. Is He The Father? Many people are leaning towards the fact that is Toon Link's father. I mean, he already has the look of a playa, but his heart must of been set on that sweet that Toon Link's mother had, so he tapped it. It is likely that the mother died after birth since possesses much power (of course this would mean she was kept alive to give birth to Aryll or Aryll is adopted). Plus, it should be painful delivering a baby that is a keeper of one of the ultimate pieces of power, probably. There is probably a reason Link is never seen with his parents like ever. Later it was found that he is also Captain Falcon's father, making Toon Link and Captain Falcon half-brothers. And then Sakurai revealed that is his father as well. Guy really gets around. Why Is He A Black Ginger? Because Nintendo is racist against both of them. If they were not racist against Gingers and black people, they would not make him evil. Gets a Sword Attack Because he has nothing to do with Captain Falcon, is one of the most widely bashed clones in the series in Melee and Brawl; all (or most) of his attacks were just slower, stronger variations of Falcon's, and while this kinda (but not really) made sense when Ocarina of Time was the thing, later games have shown using more proficient and varied magic and swordplay techniques. To add insult to injury, one of his Brawl taunts had him take out the Sword of Sages and just put it away. In SSB4, was given a custom variant of Warlock Punch called "Warlock Blade" where he thrusts the Sword of Sages into the foe. People rejoiced for a while, then realized it's still almost exactly the same attack as Warlock Punch. They were therefore divided into "hooray for Ganon having a sword attack" and " Sakurai he's trolling us with a sword version of Warlock Punch" camps. The latter camp also blamed this on bias, since characters like Pit and Bowser (both from series that Sakurai favors), despite not needing revamps, were revamped anyway. Sakurai claimed that 's moveset was largely unchanged so that fans of his old moveset wouldn't be upset. While it's easy to dismiss this as complete BS and a lazy coverup for Sakurai not wanting to revamp a villain from a series that he doesn't care about, there is some truth to this statement; as stated above, 's current moveset does have its fans, to the point that a small minority of people complained when he was further decloned in Project M. But people have come up with multiple solutions, such as putting in Black Shadow and giving him the Falcondorf moveset while gets a revamp. And then, Ultimate happened and gave a bunch of new smash attacks featuring the sword. However it's still not good enough because it shows that Sakurai is a stubborn, lazy, bias bastard who will NEVER rightfully change 's move set to a faithful one to his own series Gallery TooManyLinks.jpg|Poor will never experience Zone's Midna flash. ChildorTacobell.png|I would too. 042.gif|He invented sarcasm. Gannnnnnnon.jpg|I'm so glad Sakurai stays true to characters. Crenando T-Pose.jpeg|Even 's T-Pose is incredibly powerful. Trivia *He's the worst character on the Brawl tier list. *Sakurai mains him. *Pre-Brawl users lose their heads whenever people claim to have leaked information. They really need to cut it out. * Nintendo ed up and accidentally showed him in an official trailer. They can't even blame the leaker for that one. Just like what happened last time with Ness, Jigglypuff, and Lucario, too. *For some reason, he didn't have his sword wound in Brawl, but he does now. *DAD IS A STUPID AND UGLY AND FAT MAN WHO IS ALSO EVIL AND STEALS ALL THE STYLISH MOVES OF CAPTAIN FALCONE BECAUSE HE TRIES TO BE COOL, BUT IS NOT! HE ALSO ONLY HAS A LITTLE SISSY ONE OF THE TRIFORCE WITH POWER INSTEAD OF A BELT THAT GIVES CONTROL OVER THE UNIVERSE! YESZ! *Our very own messhia dark nearly beat ZeRo on For Glory with him. *He's married to Lady Palutena and had a child with her (see above). Apologies to her fanboys. *Svedeesh Cheff's IRL father is a lot like him, as a very muscular, intelligent and tyrannical older man with prominent facial hair. Oh yeah, and he has a collection of weapons (including swords and knives) that he almost never uses. *Despite his sluggish speed and movement, he seems to be slightly skinnier in Smash than he is in Hyrule Warriors. And he is pretty damn fast in that game BTW. *After you grab them in the air, you can move left or right. *Canon-wise, he is probably the most overrated character on the roster (his only competition being Shulk). *Because of the Falcondorf joke, several people have said that they'd like Captain Falcon in Hyrule Warriors as DLC while being a clone just for a joke. Category:Veterans Category:Zelda Characters Category:Clones Category:Royalty Category:Weak, Pathetic Clones Category:Semi-Clones Category:Semi-Ghirahim Supporter Category:Used to be Clones Category:Bad Characters Category:Characters with Significant Hatedoms Category:Confirmed Veterans Category:Unlockables Category:Swordsmen Category:Melee Additions Category:Cuties Category:Playable Hyrule Warriors Characters Category:Lolis Category:CAPTAIN FALCONE Category:MANLY MAN Category:Husbandos Category:Beautiful Man Category:Characters with Capes Category:Super Mario Maker Costumes Category:Triforces Category:Heretical Demons Category:Bottom-Tier Characters Category:Ocarina of Time Characters Category:Meme Characters Category:Mages Category:More Male Characters Category:Switch Veterans Category:Dad Category:Playable Characters